


First of May

by LetzebuergvanGrijs



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Monster Society, M/M, Monsters, Murder, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: M, Shameless Smut, Shipping, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetzebuergvanGrijs/pseuds/LetzebuergvanGrijs
Summary: This story has mentions of murder, consumption of alcohol, multiple acts of theft perpetrated by a character, and an explicit sex sceneThe interpretation of APH America depicted in this writing belongs to ask-the-all-american-monster.tumblr.com also known as Bear. I highly recommend you follow her for top quality content.This the first of a series of unconnected writings being done as writing prompts for exercise and the second prompt is already in development. Althought, this story in particulare is conncted to everything involving Bear's interpretation of APH America in a personal plot.If you have a ship from the hetalia and or Marvel fandoms and a promft which you wish to see written send me an ask or message at one of my blogs: letzebuergvangrijs.tumblr.com or schei-letzebuerg.tumblr.com





	First of May

As the half wendigo's stitchless mouth was stretched into a currently ever present frown, he reached down to the (still warm) lifeless body which was holding a six pack of beers with an iron grip.

 

He took one of the remaining four beers, standing against a tree with his two close friends, Ludwig and Gilbert. “I can't wait for winter to officially be over. It's always too cold to do anything. I swear I've brought Benny twelve sweaters just to be around him and the heater.”

 

Ludwig stopped drinking from his beer, looking into Alfred’s hollowed out blue eyes. “You do realize you don't need to bring him a sweater every time right?” Ludwig then returned to drinking from the aluminium can, crushing it after every savoury drop was gone. Ludwig took a hold of one of the last three cans and cracked the cold drink open.

 

“Okay, but Benny likes sweaters.” Alfred replied matteroffactly. Whenever he went over to Ben’s place he'd take a sweater from someone either by swiping it from a local Wal Mart or taking it off of someone else.

 

Gilbert arched a single white eyebrow, his glowing red eyes fixated on the hybrid before him. “You seem a bit crazy about this ‘Benny,’ guy. Why don't you just eat him?”

 

“Eat Ben?” Alfred asked, obviously confused. Eating Humans wasn't unknown to him. He had just nibbled on a thigh for lunch before meeting his friends. But he could never eat Ben. Ben was. . . different. “I could never he's so. . . Sweet, and pretty, and he doesn't even care about what I do. I could never eat him.”

 

Gilbert released a quick sound of frustration. He was only worried that this boy would steal his friend from him. “How long have you been mating him, Alf?”

 

Alfred placed a finger on his chin, staring absentmindedly at a spot on the grass. Ludwig was wearing pair of socks and sandals, he had bought from the department store with the wallet of their deceased ‘friend,’ who was holding the beers. “About five months, why?”

 

Gilbert released a small hum, staring at Alfred’s aqua blue eyes once more. “I give him till the end of September before you get bored.” Gil almost chuckled as he saw Alfred’s reaction.

 

“Dude that's not cool!” Alfred gave Gilbert a volatile glare before the albino finally ceased his hyena like laughter. He rolled his eyes at the werewolf before him, he never understood why Gilbert usually stayed in his fragile human form or why Ludwig did the same. Probably imitation of his authority figure, “I just can't wait till it gets warm again.”

 

Ludwig rubbed the bridge of his nose, ignoring how his brother was talking to himself while he looked at Alfred. Ludwig crushed his cans and placed them in the bag the corpse had been carrying. “Are you talking about what I think you're talking about?” Ludwig asked, his eyes fixated on Alfred’s now.

 

Alfred nodded, a small, sinister smirk stretching athwart his face. “I just have to wait till this cold wave stops.” Alfred’s right ear twitched, a foot step barely audible, as if it materialized just after he spoke.

 

A calm, Russian voice spoke, rubbing sweat from his eyebrows. “Hey, Ludwig. Give me one of those.” It was Ivan. To this day no one could figure out just what in the world Ivan was; All they knew was that he was a winter spirit of some kind who only came to pester them with his dark presence, or complain about the heat. Not even Ivan truly comprehended what kind of creature he was.

 

Ivan sighed, a puff of white smoke coming out of his nostrils as he cracked open the cold can. “Is too hot for this weather.” Ivan was usually camouflaged by his natural snow white skin, and a snow white clothing he would wear, now He was simply exposed to the predators of the forest. Ivan removed his shirt, his chest would've been bare if he hadn't worn a shirt made of white leaves and a pair of undergarments made of the same thing. He removed the pants he was wearing and sat down on the soft green grass.

 

“What do you mean Ivan, this is  _ your  _ weather.” Alfred finished his cold can of beer and placed it in the bag with the other empty cans, after crushing it of course. Alfred adjusted his smooth, black ankle boots before standing up.

 

“Alfred. . . Is like seventy two degrees. How are you not burning up in your hot leather coat?”

 

“Wait. Seventy two?” the cold had just been in his head, he had been complaining about it for months that he never actually realized the snow melted, that the bluebells and daffodils had bloomed, and that his mate had long moved beyond sweaters.

 

“D. . . Da, is First of May.” Ivan lied back in the grass, sweating profusely. “Shlyukha. . .” Ivan set the beer can in the bag, too exhausted to crush the aluminium into a single thin piece like his friends.

 

Alfred looked down at his feet, it was the First of May, that meant only one thing. He raked a hand through his hair. “Guys I'm gonna get going.” He placed his hands in his pants’ pockets. Alfred thrived on warmth, and May Day was one hell of a fun celebration for couples. “I gotta get my favourite boy.” He looked back to Ludwig. “Don't let Mister Iceberg here melt.” And with that, Alfred began heading out towards the entrance of the forest, twigs cracking under his feet as if they were made of delicate glass.

 

Gilbert looked down at Ivan, going over to help him stand up with ease. “Let's get you somewhere in the shade so we can celebrate the First together.”

 

“ _ Khorosho _ .” Ivan replied, leaning on the werewolf, just barely avoiding a heat stroke.

 

Gilbert looked at his brother as he carried Ivan by the armpits. “Don't wait up, I'll be home by tomorrow.”

 

Ludwig sighed, “Whatever, guess I'll handle this  corpse.”

 

Alfred was walking confidently before he felt something in his teeth. A rather irritating feeling, the foreign object was practically spacing two of his front teeth apart. Using the fingernail on his pinky Alfred picked at the aggravating phenomenon wedged between his sharp teeth. Once he felt it dislodge he pulled it back for examination. A bit of human skin from the thigh he had eaten earlier. 

 

Alfred furrowed his brows, a mix of anger, frustration and disgust at himself. “I forgot to brush my teeth after eating.” He sighed and flicked the skin onto the forest ground.

 

Alfred began to sing softly as he walked towards his small cabin in the middle of the forest. “Hurray. Hurray! The First of May. Outdoor breeding starts today!” He lived by a freshwater lake which he siphoned water from. He took all of his power from an electric company along with Wi-Fi by using the information of a lonely dead man. Most of his heat came from a fireplace, he'd usually stockpile enough wood for a month in a single afternoon using an axe he had at home.

 

Alfred entered his house seamlessly, stepping across the hardwood floor. He took long strides towards his bathroom, opening the door. As he entered his bathroom he took an electric toothbrush from the cabinet above. Alfred looked at his blue and white toothbrush, rubbing his thumb against the still slightly wet spines

 

He took his toothpaste from the same cabinet and began spreading the white liquid across his toothbrush. He poured drops of water on the toothbrush and pressed it's button, his eyes fixated on the way his cleaning tool’s bristles spun. Alfred gave a toothy grin and began cleaning his teeth.

 

The feeling of those small fibers rubbing between his teeth and gums was heavenly. Once he finished brushing his teeth Alfred looked at his blond, messy hair. “Well, can't go like this.”

 

He placed his toothbrush and toothpaste back in the cabinet, pulling out a comb from the drawer under the sink afterwards. Alfred retrieved a small canister of pomade from a drawer close to his comb drawer. The half wendigo applied the pomade to his silky blond locks and combed his mane down wards. His mother had given him and his brother and odd appendage in the shape of hair that always sat at attention; For him It was a smooth cowlick, his brother had a single bouncy curl.

 

Alfred turned his head to the left then the right, his black pupils darting around quickly as he investigated every tiny detail of his face. The blond contemplated putting in his bright pink stitches, even going so far as to open the drawer that had his medical scissors, pink yarn, and needle. Then it occurred to him that Benjamin’s home was still deep inside the forest and wouldn't require him to meet any people that didn't know his toothy truth.

 

Alfred closed the drawer.  _ But what if someone is in the forest? _ He opened the drawer once more and hid the needle, scissors, and thread in one of his pockets. He took his phone out. Should he call Benjamin or surprise him? He placed his phone back in his pocket, deciding upon the latter.

 

Alfred noticed the bright red stain on the bottom of his black jacket and placed his comb and pomade back in the drawer. He left the bathroom, taking off his black coat and letting his strong arms become exposed to the world. His T-shirt, though crisp and white, was old, with the collar loosened from years of strain. Alfred didn't bother changing this shirt, he instead put on his replacement black leather jacket, the jacket was isolated with a gray fabric.

 

Alfred looked at his shoes and pants, grinning at the spotless clothing. He curled his black gloved hands into fists for a moment, making sure his leather gloves hadn't torn at all.

 

Alfred left his small cabin in a matter of seconds, now He just needed to pick flowers which conveyed his feelings towards Ben for May Day.

 

Alfred knew of a florist who lived only a ten minute walk away and headed through the tall trees towards the florist’s garden.  **_Surely_ ** _ , He won't mind if I take a few, after all it's the First of May.  _ The First of May was beyond significant for forest creatures and certain humans, usually celebrated with free givings of flowers, oils, and other things.

 

He already had the oils he'd need at Ben’s house. As quiet as a mouse and as swift as an eagle he entered the florist’s garden. Sure, the florist would likely have given him the flowers, but he likely would have been reprimanded, considering who this was. And there was no time for such nonsense today.

 

As he walked through the delicately cared for fields he pulled out his medical scissors and began clipping flowers from their spots. These beautiful patches of colour had already bloomed long ago. Two daffodils to symbolise their new beginning together as a couple, for Alfred, Benjamin had changed his life so much, he ruined everything in the best way possible; A single yellow iris to signify the passion he felt for his adorable human lover; four amaryllis bulbs for how splendidly beautiful his mate was; three red tulips, since they were Ben’s favourite flower and a declaration of love; Finally, a single pink hyacinth, the meaning behind the flower was “let's play!” afterall, May Day was play time. . .

 

Alfred looked at the flowers, his mouth stretching into a wide grin once more as he headed inside the florist’s house without making a noise. When the florist had been tending to his garden one day Alfred swiped his house key and had a duplicate made. He'd been going in and out of this man’s house for supplies once in awhile, just the smallest amount to avoid causing suspicion.

 

As Alfred opened the door he looked around, making sure he was alone.  _ It's completely empty. _ The half wendigo walked around the house, looking for things to wrap the bouquet in. Upon finding several colour coded rolls of ribbon, Alfred sat in the florist’s chair. 

 

“Thank you, brother in law.” Alfred joked. Timothy had built himself a small house and fense deep in the woods to avoid Benjamin bringing home any “guests,” again when picking herbs. It was easier to practice horticulture than rely on his brother not to get himself caught in some sort of snare. Of course he loved his brother, but the monster magnet of a boy bringing home his bounties was a threat to their collective safety. One of those monsters could have burned the house down.

 

Alfred organized the flowers with the hyacinth in the center, the two daffodils and single yellow iris surrounding it, around those three flowers were the four amaryllis bulbs and three red tulips. He wrapped the flowers together with a set of crimson red, sunshine yellow, and grass green ribbons. Alfred maintained his wide grin as he looked at his choice of flowers.

 

Alfred headed back into the dense forest, looking around for the small path that led to Benjamin’s home. It was sparsely made. One night, Alfred had become tired of getting lost, so, he made a path to Ben’s house in certain spots that were disconnected enough that only he would know the proper route.

 

It was at that moment Alfred remembered he was supposed to bring Ben a gift. He couldn't bring another sweater, it was the First of May after all.  _ Benny loves coffee, right? _ Alfred looked out towards the city, a sigh escaping his lips as he took out the needle and thread.

 

It wasn't painful anymore, constantly piercing his skull long lips and sewing each side into a normal looking human mouth. Sure, someone might notice that he had lips that quite literally went to his ears, but most people would simply think it was a fashion trend, a piercing of some kind, maybe even make up. He cut the loose strands of pink fabric from his stitches and headed towards the city.

 

This was dragging his day on, he simply went into the closest house and snuck in from the back door. It was an upper class home, people who felt safe enough on their street to leave the top windows open, people who could afford a new coffee maker, people who would likely think an animal of some kind took it since there were no fingerprints left.

 

Alfred dragged his gloved finger along the kitchen counter as he went towards the coffee maker. It had a platform with a strange hourglass like shaped pot, and a dispenser which the coffee came out of. Immediately, Alfred recognized it as a nearly four hundred dollar coffee maker Ben had been laughing about. **Who would spend that kind of money on a coffee maker?** Was what Ben had said. And so returned the same sinister grin. He took the box, and the coffee maker. . , and the medium roast blend on the counter. 

 

With his present, flowers, and handsome face, he left the building, heading towards his mate’s house to celebrate May Day. The path to Benjamin’s house was slowly revealing itself as he went deeper into the packed forest, grazing under the oak trees.

 

Alfred came upon the young monster Hunter’s familial home. No one seemed to be there but the smell of coffee perfumed the area surrounding the domestic dwelling. He knocked on the door.

 

Just like that his majestic prince was at the entrance, wearing a shirt that said, ‘my blood type is coffee,’ a pair of soft sweatpants, and pair of fuzzy slippers. “Oh, hey Al!” Ben said, the fresh cup of coffee still in his hand even though it was already afternoon. “How's my handsome tater tot doing today?’

 

Alfred stared for a mere second in disbelief. _ Tater tot. _ He could feel his heart melt from just how innocent Ben was, but it was entirely too funny not to laugh at. Alfred held at his sides, hunching over in pure amusement. “Holy shit, babe. . . Just let me in the house.”

 

Benjamin’s cheeks dusted a soft pink before he let the monster into his home. As Alfred entered the house he saw the bag of coffee ground on the counter, it was a black package with a white x on it. The scent was permeating the entire house. “No one’s home today, what did you come by for, I thought you were coming tomorrow?” Benjamin became fixated on what was in Alfred’s hands soon. “are those flowers for me?”

 

Alfred looked down at Ben, his usually hallowed out blue eyes became a solid colour of blue to demonstrate how relaxed he was. “Uh, yeah~ I picked them for you, because today is a special day.” His cheeks were slightly pink, less pink than Ben’s current blush but still noticeable. He handed Benjamin the bouquet of flowers. “I got you this too!” He said with a wide grin, showing Benjamin the coffee maker.

 

“Wow, how'd you get this?” Benjamin questioned, a grin on his face as he placed the coffee maker on the table and put the flowers in a vase.

 

Alfred looking Benjamin in the eyes, “I won it for you in a bet.” He leaned down, kissing Benjamin’s forehead easily. “how was your day?”

 

Benjamin wrapped his arms around the monster’s neck, kissing his cheek and jawline quickly. “Better now that I'm with you~” Benjamin laced the fingers of one of his hands with Alfred’s. “And how was your day?”

 

“It's been busy but I'm really excited to tell you what today is.” Alfred whispered, opening his mouth just slightly to allow his long tongue room, licking the shell of Benjamin’s ear. When Benjamin gave him a curious little look, a look that implied interest in why he was so excited, Alfred spoke again. “it's the First of May, Babe. During May Day we go to the forest to make love.” Alfred licked at Benjamin’s jaw gently soon, “And I'd love if you came to a little clearing with me and bred with me.”

 

“I-I’d love that.” Ben whispered, stuttering just slightly from surprise, he was ecstatic to have any reason to be with his mate. As Alfred leaned in to press their lips together Benjamin placed a finger to Alfred’s lips. “Let me get something first.” He left the room, entering his bedroom.

 

The young hunter took a hold of one of his thick blankets and a bottle of lubricant. He changed into a pair of jeans, a simple black shirt, and walking shoes. Ben returned to his taller lover, noticing that he'd removed the stitches. He always thought Alfred looked better without them, even though they were pretty.

 

“Ready to go?” Alfred asked with a toothy grin, holding out his hand for Benjamin. The smaller man took a hold of Alfred’s hand, taking a quick look around his house. All electronics were off, including the coffee maker he had used earlier that morning.

 

“Yeah. I'm ready.” Benjamin replied.

 

Alfred picked Benjamin up as if he were a newly married bride and began running through the forest at great speed. The half wendigo moved around trees with ease, the twigs crunching under his boots. Soon enough, they came to a large clearing where soft, green grass had been growing the sun was shining down on the spot. Alfred’s father had used this place before. “Here we are, baby boy.” He set Benjamin down on the grass. “We won't need the blanket for most of our fun~”

 

“Alright, fine, where do I put this stuff?” Ben asked, that was before Alfred took a hold of the blanket and set it off to the side with the bottle of lube.

 

“Get on your fours, baby~” Alfred whispered hotly in Benjamin’s ear, licking at his neck slighy afterwards. Benjamin almost obeyed him instinctively, getting on his fours with his clothing still on.

 

Alfred walked over to his sweet mate, moving his jeans down to his ankles, staring at the beautiful set of orange underwear Ben wore. Alfred’s toothy grin widened and he began pulling Benjamin’s underpants down, leaning in to press gentle kisses on the boy’s thighs, reaching upwards to slap the soft flesh of his ass. Alfred bared his sharp teeth, gently nibbling at the soft skin of his lover, making sure to leave only marks and not pierce his delicate pale flesh. 

 

He kissed and sucked his way up Benjamin’s thighs, licking at his balls gently, his long tongue bathing the tense scrotum with saliva. Alfred pulled Benjamin’s ass cheeks apart, leaning in to press a delicate kiss to his soft entrance. Alfred watched as Benjamin trembled under his touch, he reached up, grasping Benjamin’s thighs in his hands and nuzzling into his beautiful buttocks gently.

 

“My mate is the most beautiful.” Alfred whispered against the boy’s hole. He opened his mouth wide, his long tongue making its way out, the warm organ began licking along Benjamin’s hole, teasing the opening with just the tip. Once Benjamin’s entrance widened slightly from the relaxing saliva he pushed his tongue inside slowly.

 

Almost immediately Benjamin released a pleasured gasp, Alfred could only smirk as Ben pushed back against his mouth, causing his teeth to gently poke at the boy’s skin. Alfred pulled back, giving Benjamin’s sweet hole another lick. “Settle down there, gum drop. Daddy will take care of you.”

 

Alfred held only one of Ben’s thighs soon, his other hand being used to stroke the boy slowly, eliciting more moans of satisfaction. As Alfred stroked he leaned back in, taking Benjamin’s hole as his once more, completely claiming his lover with his tongue as the sun brought rays of relaxing heat against their bodies. Alfred continued stroking his handsome mate for a few moments, soon pulling his hand back and removing his tongue from the hot orifice.

 

Alfred watched Benjamin shiver and sit up on his knees, using one hand to cover his delicate hole. “let's sixty nine, babe~” Alfred cooed out, leaning down to gently nip at Benjamin’s ear. When Benjamin gave him a nod of agreement Alfred picked his handsome lover up, kissing him gently.

 

As Alfred’s sharp teeth clicked against Ben’s every now and again, the monster opened his mouth slowly to lick at Benjamin’s bottom lip, begging for entrance. Once the soft lips parted just enough for him, Alfred slid his long tongue into Benjamin’s mouth, massaging the other male’s hips gently.  _ He’s so soft. _ Alfred set Benjamin in his lap while they kissed, his hands moving to grope Benjamin’s bubble butt.

 

Alfred, while massaging the man’s buttocks, pulled away, smirking down at him. Alfred lied down in the grass, propping himself up on his elbows. “I'm waiting, cutie.” He purred out, watching as Benjamin turned around, staring at the adorable ass presented to him. As Alfred’s pants came down he leaned in, nipping at Benjamin’s buttocks, leaving beautiful bite marks on the soft pale flesh of his ass once in a while.

 

Alfred felt a set of soft hands fondling his scrotum, he hadn't worn underwear today. A flurry of gentle kisses were placed to the shaft of his rod, earning a pleasured purr from the half wendigo. “No teasing, Benny,” He grunted out, giving his mate a harsh slap to the ass and grinning at the yelp that followed. Alfred gave him a comforting pat to the ass.

 

Alfred grabbed a hold of the bottle of lubricant which was in arm’s reach. He growled sexually when he felt Benjamin’s soft hands stroking him slowly and a warm tongue lathering the head of his cock in saliva. “Good boy,” Alfred praised, beginning to lather his hands in lubricant.

 

A soft, sweet gasp was heard as the first finger was pushed in, Alfred chuckled out softly at the noise. “You like that, Benny?” He asked, the only response was a groan of pleasure around his cock. As Benjamin dipped his tongue into the slit of Alfred’s cock, the half wendigo pushed a second finger knuckle deep inside of him. Alfred began curling his fingers inside of the wet orifice, watching as Benjamin squeezed around him slightly. “I'm putting another one in, okay?”

 

When Alfred was given a nod of approval he pressed a third finger in, moving it down to the knuckle. Alfred sat back, watching as Benjamin bobbed his head towards his crotch slowly. Alfred wrapped his strong legs around Benjamin’s head, pushing the boy’s face into his blond haired crotch. Alfred groaned at the feeling of wet heat engulfing him entirely. He held Benjamin between his strong thighs, slowly bucking his hips up.

 

“Your throat is so fucking hot, babe.” Alfred husked, twisting his three fingers around slowly, feeling Benjamin desperately lick along the inside of his foreskin, practically drooling around him.

 

As the pressure to his cock increased Alfred groaned and took his legs from around Benjamin’s head. “Fuckfuckfuckfuck, babe stop!” Alfred stared into Benjamin’s heterochromic eyes as the male pulled off of him.

 

“What's the matter?” Benjamin asked, slowly stroking Alfred’s cock, a gentle smile appearing on his face.

 

“I love you, Benny. But I don't want to cum yet, I have to fuck you till you can't see straight.” He leaned down, kissing one of Benjamin’s thighs quickly. Alfred handed Benjamin the bottle of lube, smiling as he watched Benjamin grab the bottle. “Ready to get fucked?” He asked softly.

 

Alfred let out a deep groan, rolling his hips upward slowly as Benjamin slathered his ten inch tool with the strawberry pink lube. “I'll take that as a yes, baby~”

 

Benjamin nodded sitting up on Alfred’s lap, grinding against the half wendigo slowly. “I'm so ready for you.” He whispered softly, pulling his plump ass cheeks apart, showing his loosened hole to the monster boy.

 

Alfred slapped Benjamin’s ass quickly. Alfred sat Benjamin correctly in his lap, grabbing a hold of the man’s hips. He lifted Benjamin and began slowly sliding inside of him. Little shocks of pleasure made their way through his body, his toes tingling as he was engulfed in the tight heat of his lover.

 

Alfred watched as Benjamin held the hem of his white shirt. Both of their shoes had been kicked off in the distance and Alfred’s socks were off while Benjamin’s were on, slight green stains from the grass on his toes. Alfred showed another toothy grin, reaching out to tickle at Benjamin’s feet, chuckling in amusement when Benjamin jolted upwards in reaction. “Aw, is my baby ticklish?”

 

As Benjamin shyly nodded Alfred gave him another playful tickle to the feet. “You like when daddy tickles you?” Alfred asked, confidence reverberating through his deep voice.

 

Benjamin pressed his hips down, sinking back onto Alfred’s cock with ease, purring till the base of his mate’s cock was inside him. “I like when daddy fucks me~” The young hunter cooed.

 

Alfred rubbed Benjamin’s ankles gently, running his large, strong hands up Benjamin's legs. Soon he was gripping the man’s soft thighs, gently grinding up against him. “You're so damn tight.” Alfred gripped Benjamin’s thighs with a vice, lifting his adorable lover up and gently pulling him back down. He gave Benjamin a pat to the thigh, grabbing a hold of his waist soon. Alfred began rolling his hips upwards slowly, watching his cock disappear inside of Benjamin’s orifice.

 

Alfred smirked in satisfaction, just the sight of his beautiful mate slamming down against him made him excited. Alfred began rocking his hips up at a slightly faster pace, grinning when Benjamin began riding him. Alfred stopped the gyrating of his hips, allowing Benjamin to handle the pace of their session, his fingernails scrapping the young Hunter’s back. He could feel himself already throbbing at the prospect of breeding with his handsome mate, filling every square inch of his insides with firey white seed.

 

Alfred released a pleasured mewl when he felt Benjamin completely press back against him. It was at that point Benjamin stopped moving, stroking himself in a daze of lust. Alfred grabbed a hold of Benjamin’s waist once the boy stopped moving, his hips immediately snapping back into action by gyrating and thrusting against the plump flesh that enveloped him. Alfred was already feeling the coil in his abdomen tighten into a smaller spring by the second. He reached forward, slowly massaging his lover’s light, tight scrotum, their eyes meeting almost immediately after. In that single stare Alfred saw everything he loved about Benjamin in those blue and green eyes. The curiosity, the never ending passion, the feeling of safety they invoked.

 

Alfred stared down at his hand. It was covered in hot, white semen, he stared at Benjamin once more, his toothy grin visible before starting to lick his fingers clean of the white goo. “The best food on the planet.” He husked out, his body still trembling and aching from his own climax, his warm seed sliding out of Benjamin every once in a while.

 

“T-thanks, but I think you taste better.” Benjamin whispered, slowly rolling his hips back against Alfred, still in a daze of pleasure. “This was amazing, love~” Benjamin purred out, still sitting in Alfred lap, his cock oozing on the grass 

 

Alfred leaned into Ben, kissing his neck in order to whisper sweetly in his ear. “What do you mean  _ was _ ? We're nowhere near done.” As quick as a lion, he moved Benjamin under him, pinning his wrists above his head, grinding against him sensually. “we'll be here for the rest of the day, gummy bear. And it's going to be. . .  _ Amazing _ .” Alfred’s long tongue found Its way out, licking along Benjamin’s face with vigour.

 

By the time they had finally finished, the sun was eclipsing into its beautiful purple and orange set. Alfred slid out of Benjamin, purring as he felt semen slightly drip out of Ben and onto his skin. Alfred helped Benjamin get dressed, pressing loving kisses to his cheeks. “Thanks for spending the First of May with me, Benny.” He whispered, chuckling as Benjamin replied with mumbling noises from exhaustion. “Let's get you home so you can nap.” He whispered, picking his mate up by the waist and pulling him over his shoulder, along with the bottle of lube and the blanket. He grabbed a hold of Benjamin’s thighs as he walked towards the boy’s home. Traditionally, two partners would cuddle together after May Day, and Alfred intended to do that tonight.

 

Benjamin’s older brother was at home waiting for them, anxiously tapping his foot to the tune of their grandfather clock. . .


End file.
